Various methods and devices are known for minimizing damage to watercraft when attempting to dock a craft at a location on a dock. Such known devices typically include a tire bolted to the dock or even metal or wooden plates attached to the dock to take the impact of the craft when approaching the dock.
Such known devices are not effective in protecting the watercraft from damage to its hull. A watercraft may experience serious damage from hitting metal or wooden plates which are attached to a dock. A rubber tire secured to a dock is unsightly, as well as harboring a place for water to stagnate.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved boat dock bumper.